I'm Serious
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: "Siapapun yang menjadi kekasihmu nanti, pasti sangat beruntung." / "Aku sedang mengagumi salah satu hasil maha karya Tuhan yang sangat indah." / "Tentu aku menyukaimu." / Ini semua tentang salah satu anak adam yang frustasi dengan incarannya, karena sosok itu tidak peka sama sekali. / JEONGCHEOL / SEUNGHAN / SEUNGCHEOL X JEONGHAN / BL / SEVENTEEN


I'm Serious

Cast :: Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan

Genre :: Romance

Rate :: T

Warning :: Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!. OOC. Songfic.

Disclaimer :: Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan YME, orangtuanya, dan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang milik saya cuma ceritanya aja (walaupun pasaran).

Kalau ada kesamaan, itu murni karena ketidaksengajaan. Apabila tidak suka dengan ceritanya, harap tidak usah dibaca dan jangan bash para cast nya ya~

ddideubeogeo17 present

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, lelaki bermarga Choi itu tengah terpaku menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Membiarkan pikirannya melanglang buana entah kemana.

Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu pasti jika semuanya memang berakar dari satu nama, Yoon Jeonghan.

Sosok yang sangat menawan.

Sosok yang memiliki senyum sangat manis.

Sosok yang sangat lembut terhadap semua orang.

Sosok yang baik hati sekaligus jahil disaat bersamaan.

Sosok yang paling sempurna di mata Choi Seungcheol.

"Jeonghannie, aku sangat menyuka–ah ani! Aku sangat mencintaimu!" monolog Seungcheol dengan senyum lebar tersemat di bibirnya.

* * *

Why why why

Do I stare at the ceiling every night

Because of you

I'm just burning up

* * *

"Jeonghannie?"

"Eoh? Annyeong, Cheol-ah!"

Seungcheol mengusap tengkuk canggung, "Nado annyeong, Jeonghannie."

"Ada apa?"

"Hmm apa kau memilliki acara sepulang sekolah nanti?"

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku, jadi begini," Seungcheol menelan ludah guna menahan kegugupannya. "Aku memiliki bonus kupon di kedai es krim persimpangan jalan sana. Apa kau mau menemaniku?"

Seungcheol memuji dan merutuk dirinya di waktu bersamaan. Merasa berhasil sudah mengajak Jeonghan, namun juga merasa sebal karena bukan itu alasan sebenarnya.

 _Bonus kupon,_ yang benar saja!

Seungcheol terdiam, ia sangat mengantisipasi jawaban apa yang akan Jeonghan lontarkan. Ia tengah menyiapkan diri jika seandainya si menawan itu menolak ajakannya. Karena meskipun mereka bersahabat, nyatanya mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah satu sama lain dibanding pergi jalan-jalan keluar.

"Eh? Es krim? Aku mau!" Jeonghan menjawab dengan sangat antusias, bahkan tangannya dengan refleks menggenggam sebelah tangan Seungcheol erat.

Seungcheol melukiskan senyum lebar di wajahnya, yang dibalas dengan senyuman teduh Jeonghan.

.

.

"Jeonghannie? Kenapa tidak bilang jika kau sakit, hm?" Seungcheol bertanya dengan panik pada sosok yang terbaring di atas ranjang besi ruang kesehatan sekolah.

Seungcheol masih mengenakan seragam basketnya, saat baru selesai latihan tadi ia dikejutkan dengan ucapan Jisoo yang mengatakan jika sahabat manisnya itu –Jeonghan– tengah di bawa oleh salah satu teman sekelasnya menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Cheol-ah."

"Bohong, jika memang tidak apa-apa kau tidak akan terbaring lemah begini, Jeonghannie." Ujar Seungcheol sambil menggenggam erat salah satu tangan Jeonghan, kemudian dikecupinya jari itu dengan penuh damba.

Jeonghan yang memang sudah biasa mendapat perlakuan begitu dari Seungcheol hanya melukiskan senyum tipis.

"Aku sungguh baik-baik saja, hanya kelelahan. Tidak perlu khawatir, hm?"

Seungcheol tidak menjawab, ia justru memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup dahi Jeonghan lama. Keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata, meresapi kasih sayang satu sama lain serta kehangatan yang tersalut berkat kontak fisik itu.

.

.

"Jeonghannie?"

"Apa?"

"Aku bosan."

"Hm, lalu kau maunya apa?"

"Aku maunya diperhatikan."

"Ya sudah, buat sensasi saja sana. Nanti pasti semua orang akan memerhatikanmu."

Seungcheol yang sebal mendengar jawaban Jeonghan segera mengambil majalah fashion yang tengah dibaca Jeonghan. "Tapi kan aku hanya mau diperhatikan olehmu."

"Cheol-ah~"

"Apa? Aku mengundangmu ke rumahku bukan untuk diacuhkan begini, justru karena aku sedang bosan."

Seungcheol menaruh majalah itu di balik punggungnya. Omong-omong mereka berdua tengah berada di kamar lelaki bermarga Choi itu.

Jeonghan berdecak pelan saat melihat raut wajah Seungcheol yang mengerut, dengan penuh kesabaran ia meluruskan kakinya dan mengarahkan Seungcheol untuk tidur berbaring dengan kepala beralaskan paha Jeonghan. Mereka tengah bersantai di atas ranjang si pemilik kamar.

"Jeonghannie?"

"Apa, hm?" ujar Jeonghan kalem dengan tangan yang sibuk mengusap kepala Seungcheol.

"Siapapun yang menjadi kekasihmu nanti, pasti sangat beruntung."

"Kenapa? Biasa saja."

"Tentu saja beruntung, meskipun kau malasnya minta amp–AW! Jeonghannie jangan menyentilku!"

Jeonghan terkekeh sambil mengusap dahi yang baru saja disentilnya, "Makanya, kau ini niatnya memuji atau menghina sih?"

"Kan aku belum selesai bicara."

"Ya sudah, lanjutkan."

"Siapapun orangnya nanti pasti akan bahagia karena mendapat sosok yang sangat perhatian dan penyayang sepertimu."

"Hmm tentu, bonusnya aku ini juga bisa jahil dan tentu saja tampangku sangat mempesona. Ya kan?"

"Cih, percaya diri sekali. Baru ku puji sedikit saja sudah besar kepala." Ucap Seungcheol, dan setelahnya ia langsung mengusakkan wajah di perut Jeonghan.

"Yak kau–ahahahha sudah! Gel-ahahaha-geli!"

Seungcheol tersenyum mendengar tawa yang terdengar sangat indah di telinganya.

'Ya Jeonghannie, kau benar. Kau memang mempesona, dan aku berharap sosok beruntung itu adalah aku.' Batin Seungcheol.

* * *

I gave you so many hints

So you can notice

But you don't

Why don't you know?

I really only have you

* * *

"Cheol-ah?"

"Ne?"

"Kau melamun ya?"

"Eh? Tidak, kenapa Jeonghannie?"

"Aku sedari tadi bicara panjang lebar tapi sepertinya percuma. Kau tidak mendengarkanku juga."

"Maaf, aku memang tidak fokus."

"Ish! Dari tadi kau menatapku terus. Memang ada yang salah dengan wajahku ya?"

Seungcheol menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah dengan wajahmu."

"Lalu kenapa menatapku sampai sebegitunya?" tanya Jeonghan heran.

"Karena aku sedang mengagumi salah satu hasil maha karya Tuhan yang sangat indah."

* * *

I'm serious

My eyes say that I like you

Why don't you feel it?

My face is so obvious

* * *

"Yak! _So cheesy!_ Ahahahaha"

"Jeonghannie?"

"Hm?"

"Kau sangat indah dan menawan, sungguh."

"Pfftthaha ya ya ya, aku tahu dan aku selalu mensyukuri hal itu. Lalu apa lagi yang mau kau katakan, hm? Jangan bilang jika kau iri padaku?" tanya Jeonghan sambil memicingkan matanya, berusaha terlihat menakutkan padahal realita justru sebaliknya.

"Tidak, untuk apa aku iri. Aku memang benar-benar mengagumimu, Jeonghannie."

"Hei Choi Seungcheol,"

"Iya?" Seungcheol menggigit bibir dalamnya, penasaran namun juga gugup dengan apa yang akan Jeonghan katakan.

'Apa Jeonghan sudah menyadarinya? Apa dia sudah menangkap maksudku selama ini jika aku menyukainya?' batin Seungcheol berspekulasi.

BUGH!

Seungcheol memegang sebelah dadanya yang mendapat pukulan maut Jeonghan, "Haha kau belajar menggombal dari mana sih? Dasar perayu ulung!"

Seungcheol mengerjapkan matanya pelan, matanya memang terpaku pada Jeonghan yang sedang tertawa. Namun hati dan pikirannya entah kenapa justru merasa sesak.

'Jeonghannie, kenapa hanya tertawa? Apakah kau akan selalu bereaksi seperti ini? Ini bukanlah kali pertama aku mengatakannya, namun reaksimu selalu sama. Tolong lakukan sesuatu yang lain Jeonghannie, lakukan apapun pada hatiku yang semakin hari semakin menumbuhkan benih cinta untukmu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, dan itu tidak akan pernah berhenti.' Batin Seungcheol, ia hanya tersenyum miris.

* * *

Are you gonna keep acting ambiguous?

Just laugh it over?

Is this what you're gonna do every day?

Please do something

To my heart that is only growing

I can't stop loving you

* * *

Meskipun jam sudah menunjukan waktu tengah malam, namun Seungcheol masih tetap membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Pikirannya tengah dipusingkan oleh sosok lelaki yang selama beberapa tahun kebelakang menjalin hubungan dengannya, namun status mereka hanya sebatas sahabat.

"Jeonghannie~ Kenapa kau tidak peka juga? Ya Tuhan, apa ini memang artinya aku harus menyerah?" monolog Seungcheol.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, Seungcheol pun meraba nakasnya dan membaca pesan masuk itu.

' _From : Nae1004_

 _Cheol-ah, tidurlah! Ini sudah larut malam.'_

Seungcheol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat mendapatkan pesan dari Jeonghan –ah ya, memang Nae1004 yang berarti 'malaikatku' merupakan nama spesial kontak Jeonghan di ponselnya. Memang sudah beberapa malam ini Seungcheol kurang tidur, karena jika dipaksa tidurpun tidak bisa jika pikirannya tengah kalut begitu.

' _To : Nae1004_

 _Apa? Aku sudah tidur, aku justru terbangun gara-gara pesan darimu. Ku kira pesan penting, ternyata hanya dari Jeonghannie jelek :p_

 _Jeonghannie, tidurlah! Ini sudah larut malam!'_

Seungcheol tersenyum sendiri membayangan wajah kesal Jeonghan saat membaca pesannya.

' _From : Nae1004_

 _Jelek? Enak saja! Kau lebih jelek dariku, dasar Cheollie si Buruk Rupa~_

 _Eiyh! Jangan berbohong, aku tahu kau belum tidur. Berkacalah, dan kau bisa lihat jika kantung matamu punya kantung mata, Cheol jelek! Hehe_

 _Omong-omong jangan hanya menjiplak pesan orang lain. Cheol jelek tidak kreatif.'_

Seungcheol terkekeh membaca pesan dari Jeonghan, 'Aku bahkan hanya iseng menggodanya dengan menyebut jelek hanya satu kali, dan lihat apa yang dia lakukan padaku? Menyebut jelek berkali-kali. Dasar!' batin Seungcheol sudah sangat memaklumi sikap Jeonghan.

Seungcheol melihat jam di ponsel dan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul satu dini hari. Ia khawatir jika Jeonghan belum tidur sekarang juga, bisa-bisa besok sahabatnya itu tertidur di kelas.

' _To : Nae1004_

 _Yak! Kau menyebutku buruk rupa dan jelek berkali-kali. Lihat pembalasanku besok!_

 _Aku tidak mau melawan orang lemah yang kurang energi karena tidak tidur dengan cukup, aku hanya ingin melawan orang yang kuat._

 _Oleh karena itu, tidurlah sana! Sekarang! Aku tidak menerima bantahan._

 _Good night, Angel.'_

Seungcheol dengan sabar menunggu, memastikan apakah Jeonghan akan membalasnya atau tidak, dan beberapa menit kemudian.

' _From : Nae1004_

 _Si lemah ini memang sengaja bangun pukul segini agar bisa membangunkan si jelek._

 _Memangnya kau pikir aku sebodoh itu sampai tidak menyadari jika kau kurang tidur?_

 _Kau juga tidurlah yang cukup, Cheol-ah. Jangan sampai sakit, arrachi?_

 _Ps. sebenarnya sih aku hanya khawatir, tidak lucu jika kau sudah jelek ditambah lagi lemah. Ck ck aigoo~'_

Seungcheol tersentak saat membaca pesan itu, ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika Jeonghan memang sengaja bangun hanya untuk memberinya perhatian.

Seungcheol pun merasa menyesal karena pernah berpikiran untuk menyerah. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, jika menyerah pun akan percuma karena mata dan hatinya hanya terpaku pada sosok itu.

Ia pun membulatkan tekad.

Mulai detik ini, apapun yang akan terjadi ia akan terus maju. Memperjuangkan perasaannya untuk Yoon Jeonghan.

* * *

Should I just give up?

I thought about it with eyes wide open for several nights

I can't, I can't

Because of you

My eyes can't go anywhere else

* * *

"Jeonghannie?"

Di taman sekolah yang sepi itu Seungcheol duduk tepat di samping Jeonghan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sungguh menawan. Dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihanmu, kau akan tetap terlihat sempurna di mataku."

Jeonghan menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia tengah menebak-nebak apa yang akan sahabatnya ini katakan.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu."

". . ."

Jeda beberapa detik, tanpa sadar Seungcheol menahan napasnya.

"Cheol-ah?"

"Iya?"

"Aku juga sangat menyukaimu."

Senyum Seungcheol pun terbit perlahan, sangat lebar dan cerah. Bahkan bisa terlihat jelas binar di matanya.

"Sungguh?"

"Hu'um."

Melihat anggukan Jeonghan, Seungcheol lantas memeluk erat sosok itu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jeonghan.

Jeonghan terkekeh dan balas memeluk, ia mengusap sayang surai Seungcheol sambil terkekeh, "Tentu aku menyukaimu. Jika tidak, kita tidak akan mungkin bersahabat sampai selama ini, Cheol-ah."

Seungcheol sontak membeku. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesak, seperti ada yang menghambat jalur pernapasannya meskipun ia yakin seratus persen jika paru-parunya baik-baik saja.

* * *

I try to start a conversation

To figure out how you feel

Trying to pass it off as a joke

But why don't you know?

I'm only looking at you

* * *

"Cheol-ah?"

Seungcheol merasakan tepukan di bahunya, ia melepaskan pelukan mereka secara perlahan seiring dengan retakan hatinya yang ikut melebar.

"Cheol-ah? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

Jeonghan menangkup wajah Seungcheol dan mengusap pipinya pelan.

Seungcheol menggeleng pelan, "Aku baik-baik saja, Jeonghannie." Ujarnya sambil melukiskan senyum, yang jika ditelisik sebenarnya itu bukan senyuman tulus penuh kehangatan seperti biasanya. Melainkan senyum miris yang menyembunyikan sejuta kesakitan.

"Oh, ku pikir karena obrolan kita."

"E–eh? T–tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, kita memang sahabat, tentu saling menyukai satu sama lain. Kau benar, jika tidak saling menyukai tidak akan mungkin kita menjadi sedekat ini. Aku hanya mengetes pola pikirmu saja kok hehe" Seungcheol mengakhiri kebohongannya dengan kekehan palsu, di hati kecilnya ia berharap Jeonghan tidak menyadari aktingnya yang sangat kaku itu.

"Aish, kau ini!" Jeonghan tertawa dan memukul ringan bahu Seungcheol, sayang untuk kali ini tawa Jeonghan masih tidak bisa menular pada Seungcheol.

* * *

In the end

I just made you listen to useless things

And I let you go with a smile

Why am I like this?

* * *

Di minggu pagi yang cerah itu, Jeonghan tengah memeluk erat sosok yang masih tenggelam dalam balutan selimut tebalnya.

"Cheol-ah~ Seungcheol-ah~ bangun!"

Namun sosok yang masih tertidur itu sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran Jeonghan.

"S. coupseu~" Jeonghan pun memanggil Seungcheol dengan nama populernya di klub seni. Memang Seungcheol merupakan siswa yang aktif, selain menjabat sebagai kapten basket, ia juga merupakan anggota klub seni.

"Eunghhh~"

"Bangun~"

"Arrghhhhh iya iya aku bangun!" Seungcheol terlonjak kaget saat merasakan bahunya digigit keras, ia merutuk salah satu kebiasaannya – _shirtless_ saat tidur.

Namun seakan teringat sesuatu, Seungcheol segera menoleh dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali guna meyakinkan diri jika sosok di hadapannya bukan hanya ilusi belaka.

"Jeonghannie?"

"Hm?"

"Ini kau sungguhan?" tanya Seungcheol sambil bangun mendudukan dirinya.

Dengan gemas Jeonghan menarik hidung Seungcheol, "A–aw sakit!"

Jeonghan pun melepaskan cubitannya dan mendengus keras,"Ini aku sungguhan, memang kau pikir ini alam mimpi? Makanya cepat bangun dan mandi. Ini akhir pekan, ayo kita jalan-jalan. Tidak bosan menghabiskan waktu libur di rumah terus?"

Seungcheol terdiam, kemarin ia berpikir untuk benar-benar menyerah karena pada kenyataannya Jeonghan hanya menyukainya sebatas sahabat, tidak lebih.

Seungcheol bertekad untuk mulai melupakan perasaannya, tapi jika intensitas pertemuannya dengan Jeonghan masih sesering biasanya, tentu _move on_ akan terasa sangat sulit.

"Jeonghannie, aku hmm aku tidak bisa."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Seungcheol tidak tega melihat wajah Jeonghan yang mendadak redup begitu.

'Tidak, kau harus kuat pada pendirianmu, Choi Seungcheol! Jangan melemah hanya karena melihat wajah menyedihkan Jeonghan.' Batin Seungcheol.

"Aku hanya, hmm begini. Aku pikir, akan lebih baik jika beberapa waktu sementara kita saling menjaga jarak. Oke?"

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Jeonghan dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Karena," Seungcheol menelan ludahnya. "Karenaakumenyukaimulebihdarisahabat, jadimengertilah!" ucap Seungcheol cepat, sementara Jeonghan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Cheol-ah~ Coba ulang dengan lebih jelas lagi. Kau tahu aku bukan anak yang suka mendengarkan lagu-lagu bergenre hip hop, mana bisa mengerti perkataan secepat rapper kelas dunia itu."

Seungcheol memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang, meyakinkan diri untuk mengatakan hal yang mengganjal di hatinya, "Karena aku menyukaimu lebih dari sahabat, jadi mengertilah! Aku hanya ingin berusaha untuk bisa melupakan perasaan ini."

"Apa? Ta–tapi kenapa harus melupakan perasaan itu?"

Seungcheol mengusap wajahnya frustasi mendengar pertanyaan Jeonghan yang entah kelewat lugu atau bodoh.

"Apa harus ku perjelas? Ini benar-benar memalukan."

"Cheol-ah~ Jelaskan~"

"Jeonghannie, aku menyukaimu lebih dari sahabat. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Jeonghan mengangguk, Seungcheol melanjutkan, "Nah, sementara kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Tentu itu berarti aku harus mulai melupakan perasaan ini, karena aku tidak mau memaksamu."

"Kapan?"

"Ah huh?"

"Kapan?"

"Maksudnya? Jeonghannie aku tidak mengerti, sungguh."

"Kapan aku mengatakan aku tidak suka padamu?"

"Ah itu~ memang tidak pernah. Tapi aku pernah mengatakan jika aku menyukaimu, dan kau memang membalas kau menyukaiku juga tapi karena kita sahabat."

"Choi Seungcheol, kau memang positif idiot!"

"Yak!"

"Apa?! Kau memang bodoh!"

"Jeonghannie kau–"

"Saat itu kau hanya memujiku lalu mengatakan jika kau sangat menyukaiku, tanpa ada tambahan kata apapun lagi. Tentu saja aku yang sudah terbiasa menghadapi kebiasaanmu yang suka menggombal, hanya beranggapan jika kau memang hanya tengah iseng memujiku. Dan pernyataan sukamu, oh ayolah bahkan sejak dulu kita sudah saling mengikrarkan kata suka pada satu sama lain."

Seungcheol mengerjap.

"Jeonghannie?"

"Hm?"

"Misal jika aku bilang, 'Aku sangat mencintaimu, mau kah kau jadi kekasihku?' apa jawabanmu?"

Jeonghan menggeleng, sontak Seungcheol berdecak sebal. Merasa decakan itu ditujukan untuknya, Jeonghan lantas membela diri.

"Aku tidak mau hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang dimisalkan. Aku hanya akan menjawab pertanyaan yang sungguh-sungguh."

Seungcheol segera menahan kedua bahu Jeonghan dan membuat keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, mau kah kau jadi kekasihku?"

Jeonghan tersenyum manis, ia membalas, "S. coupstastu~ Me gustas tu~"

Seungcheol mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar kata yang terasa tidak asing, namun sekelebat di ingatannya muncul suara Seungkwan –anggota klub seni juga– yang tengah menyanyikan penggalan bait lagu milik salah satu _girlgroup_ negeri ginseng itu. Dan Seungcheol tersenyum lebar mengingat artinya, karena saat itu ia penasaran dan bertanya, "Seungkwan-ah? Kata-kata itu dari bahasa apa dan apa artinya?"

" _Me gustas tu_? Itu bahasa Spanyol yang artinya 'Aku menyukaimu.'"

Kembali ke masa sekarang, dan Seungcheol masih melihat pemandangan indah yakni senyuman Jeonghan.

"Jeonghannie?"

"Ya?"

"Saranghae~"

"Nado saranghae, Cheol-ah~"

Seungcheol pun mendekatkan wajahnya guna menghapus jarak diantara keduanya, hingga saat-saat yang paling dinantikan pun tiba. Dua pasang benda lunak itu saling bertubrukan lembut, mengecap rasa manis dari milik lawannya.

Hah~

Ciuman pertama, bagi keduanya di minggu pagi yang indah.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

*Ini songfic dari lagunya DAY6 yang judulnya sama dengan judul ff ini.

**Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^


End file.
